


I Hate How Much I Love You So

by doctorsdaughter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Books, Dark Castle, F/M, Fluff, Library, The Enchanted Forest, belle gets rumple off, belle is a maid, belle is a maiden, dark one - Freeform, happy!belle, happy!rumbelle, rumple masturbates!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsdaughter/pseuds/doctorsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been in the Dark Castle for months, but it was slowly getting better. Until she catches Rumple in a compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate How Much I Love You So

**Author's Note:**

> I love this damn 1D song Stockholm Syndrome so I got an idea from it. I think this will be a two shot when Belle finally gets her chance at dark lovin'....did I just say that?

_Who’s that shadow holding me hostage? I’ve been here for days…_

She’d been a hostage in the Dark Castle for days, weeks, even. She dusted every room in the gigantic estate, twice. She tried to keep her mind on cleaning, feeding him meals, but while she dusted absently, her mind always wandered, wondering about the man who held her here.

One day, she was cleaning the library that had magically appeared, with windows that looked down into the basement where he spun. She knew he didn’t care about the library -- it was strictly a way for her to calm down. She refused to look anymore into it. It was magical though, the books! All the books! Books she never would have had access to in her town, because women couldn’t possibly read. It was horribly backwards that she was allowed to do things women couldn’t in a castle where she was a ward.

Many nights, though, she’d sit against the window with one of her favorites, watching him magically turn something that was nothing into something so precious. When he looked up, she’d dive into the book. She would watch him using his spinning wheel to make gold. It was magical, his hands controlling the wheel, and she was hypnotized by him whenever she watched.

Finally, when she would have enough, she would find her room - the dungeon - and try to make a bed, holding the silk pillow she had cried into for her first week. He always knew--she wouldn’t be surprised if he could read her mind - and would bang on the door of her “room”.

Every time she got up, still holding her pillow like a child and would open the door.

“Did I forget to clean something?” she asked without looking him in the eyes. It wasn’t that he was evil to her; In fact, he was on the verge of nice, but when she was tired she only wanted to get down to business.

“Come with me,” Rumpelstiltskin said, walking away, with her following him dubiously.

“You’ve been having trouble sleeping.” It didn’t come out like a question, or an observation. It was a statement. He knew. He always knew.

“The dungeon floor isn’t the most comfortable,” she muttered. At first she worried he would turn her into a centerpiece at any kind of complaint, but now she would banter with him -- he needed her. That alone saved her.

Rumple giggled at that. “Can’t keep you too comfortable, dearie.”

“Maybe if I were, I could work better,” Belle mumbled.

“Keeping you in the dungeon reminds you of your place,” Rumple said. “You are my property.” He always said that though he was convincing some invisible third party. “What would you be if you had an actual bedroom?”

“Comfortable?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Rumplestiltskin muttered to himself. “But your work has been lacking.”

“It has not!” she huffed indignantly. She dusted everything twice, washed his linens, organized his son’s clothes. In short - the Dark Castle had never looked better.

“Would you be quiet for a moment?” Rumplestiltskin asked, before opening the door to his bedroom - one of the many places she was absolutely not allowed to go into.

“You got me up to clean your bedroom?” Belle asked, slightly annoyed but awed by the room.

It was unlike the rest of the castle, which barely had any furniture, a reminder of a man who had a castle too big for himself, but this room had furniture, trinkets, and bobbles from everywhere. And more than that - despite her never having stepped foot in the room, it was spotless. Every trinket sparkled, the desk was laid out with parchment and a quill, and his four poster bed was made up perfectly.

That was not the reason the bed caught her eye. Larger than any bed she’d seen, especially for a person who never seemed to sleep, it looked downright heavenly. Right now, that bed looked like a dream to her.

“You will stay here for one night, and one night only. I just need you to have a good night’s rest so you can clean to your best ability,” Rumplestiltskin said, his finger in her face to make a point. It was obvious this had been planned. A small nightgown sat on the bed, and even toiletries to take a bath with on the on the edge of the bed.

She resisted the urge to hug him but as she turned to thank him, and he was gone. She slowly approached the bed, sitting on it gingerly. She closed her eyes and resisted a groan; it was the most comfortable bed she’d ever sat on.

She slowly laid down, and within minutes, she was dreaming of a world full of books, freedom, and a shadow of a man who she could never make out.

~*~

Rumplestiltskin never did anything nice. And certainly not to his ward, his property, his beautiful maid. What had started out as his property had developed into some weird relationship that could only be compared to Milah.

In the beginning, he didn’t care. He appreciated just having someone competent. So, who cared if she lived in a stone room? As he walked inside the very dungeon he had shoved her in that first night, a blast of cold air hit him.

Of course. No candles. No heat.

He looked at the pile of straw made out into a bed that was only an inch above the hard ground. Only the pillow he gave her to cry into her first weeks of her stay sat at the corner of the room. He felt a sting of sorrow. Is this what she slept on, and still never complained? Even though she was mouthy, she never mentioned that he was keeping her in what must be the coldest, hardest, most horrible room in the house.

He had to fix this. For the good of his house, of course.

\---

The next morning Belle awoke, more rested than she knew was possible. She quickly grabbed the toiletries, still sitting at the end of the bed, and rushed to the bathroom. She warmed the water from the tub, and slowly lowered herself. The bath was almost as wonderful as the bed.

Finally emerging and walking into the main room, she saw Rumple at the table, eating food he prepared himself.

“Wow, you can prepare food?” Belle asked, partly mocking and partly surprised.

“It took everything out of me,” Rumple said dramatically, and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Here is your list of duties for the day,” Rumple said, handing her a piece of parchment. “I trust since you finally rested your work will be superb.”

She nodded vigorously. “Thank you,” she said, giving him a little curtsy before beginning her day.

She hummed quietly as she dusted, folded clothes, and cooked. She’d finished all of her chores by early morning, and quietly tip-toed around the castle, looking for Rumple. Where was he? He was normally in his study, or in the main room, but today he was no where to be found. Belle bit her lip as she walked around the massive hallways.

Finally, she heard a voice coming from the bedroom. Her eyes widened and she slowly stepped away from the room, but still within earshot. It was a different kind of sound, one she’d only ever heard by the docks of the sailors with women they paid.

Surely she was wrong. He would never free himself to give anything to a woman, and no woman would take his gold to be his for a night. She certainly wouldn’t. Would she?

She knocked on his door, her heart racing. She didn’t hear another voice, just his, roughly telling her to come in! Come in already!

Her mouth went dry. He didn’t need anyone. Unlike all the other times she’d seen him, he looked disheveled, his dark face was tinted with red, and his pupils were black saucers. Even with the way he laid, there was a small tent in the sheets.

She squeaked, immediately turning around. “I--I’m so sorry, I finished my chores, and I just came to thank you for your kindness last night--”

“You’re welcome, Belle,” Rumple said, his tone surprisingly light and kind, like she hadn’t just interrupted something so private. “Clean Bae’s clothes.”

Belle nodded vigorously, practically running to the door to get out of the room. She couldn’t stop herself as her hand hesitated on the handle.

“Rumplestiltskin, do you have someone?” Belle asked. “And when I ask that I’m afraid I’m being indelicate.”

“Who would want me?” Rumple said, with a dry laugh and a sad tone to his voice. Belle immediately turned around at that, walking towards the bed, her heart racing and her mind blurring everything she’d ever known with what this man needed and what she wanted.

“You don’t see it,” Belle said, closing her eyes, her hand brushing the very mattress she had laid last night. “I know you don’t think anyone could want you -- but you don’t see that someone wants you, and they’re right under your nose.” She finally opened her eyes, and her bright crystal eyes met his dark ones.

“Y-Y--” Rumplestiltskin’s voice was an octave higher than she’d ever heard. “You.”

“Yes,” she said, though her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Belle, you don’t know what you’re saying--” Rumplestiltskin’s voice quivered as her hand brushed his thigh. She had never done this before, but she’d had friends who visited the tavern and heard of their exploits. She knew what to do.

“I know exactly what I’m saying,” she said, trying to keep her voice strong and in control. She had never seen Rumple at someone’s mercy, and right now, he was at the mercy of what her hand decided to do.

She couldn’t help but gasp a little. He was erect, large, and dripping with precome. She gently moved her hand up and down, watching his reactions. His eyes closed and his body twitching told her she was doing the right thing. She moved her hand faster, and soon he was muttering obscenities.

“Fuck, Belle, yes, fuck--” he muttered. She ran a finger over his tip, making him practically shout. She was in charge. She had him at his mercy in a way no one else had in a long time. He didn’t know what to do with this -- it was every dirty fantasy that ever crossed his mind coming true at once.

While Rumple was off in a land where all of his dreams were coming true, Belle continued to watch him. As he got louder, practically begging her to not stop, she allowed herself a small smirk. She wasn’t paying attention to her hand, too busy focusing on his face that when come dripped all over her hand, she gasped. He continued to breath heavily, but any chance of being done was rendered moot when he saw her with his come on her hand.

He was still breathing heavily, and done controlling himself around her. Underneath her pretty dresses and her wide eyes was a girl who knew things no one else knew. And he was ready to explore.

“Do you know what to do with that?” he gestured lightly to her hand. She shook her head.

“Taste it,” Rumple said, his voice strong enough to show that he was now in control. The man writhing on the sheets of the bed was gone.

Belle’s eyes widened a little and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she gingerly put a finger in her mouth, and she suppressed a moan. It tasted like nothing she’d ever had before.

Rumple watched her with dark eyes, and reached for her other hand. She laid down next to him, and, amazingly, it didn’t feel awkward. All of the sudden Belle had visions of waking up to this man for the rest of her life.

“I do want you,” Belle said, looking up at Rumple. “For as long as you’ll have me here.”

He took a breath, and Belle waited for him to kick her out. “You’ll be here a long time then, dearie.”


End file.
